justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Spectronizer
( ) |artist = Sentai Express (ft. Reni Mimura) |year = 2011 |dlc = November 4, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JD2016) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 each |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Fuchsia 2B: Deep Purple |pc = / / / (JD3/''NOW''/''JD2016''/''ZH2'') Fuchsia/Red-Magenta/Yellowish/Blue (JDU) |gc = Blue/ / / (JD3/''JDW2'') / / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dg = / / / |pictos = 62 (JD3 (Xbox)) 66 (JDW2/''JD3 (Wii)/Remake) 70 (''JDU) |nowc = SpectronizerQUAT |audio = |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=9m18s Mehdi Kerkouche (P3)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=7m28s Cain Kitsais (P4)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=6m |dura = 3:42 (Remake) }}Sentai Express tarafından "Spectronizer" , , (Ubisoft Club Unlockable olarak), , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar gençler gibi görünüyor ve süper kahramanlar olduklarından, renk şemalarına uygun kıyafetleri var. Remake, onlar gerçekçi görünümlü ve yarıken parlak. P1 P1 mavi saçlı bir kadın. Siyah bir elbisenin altına pembe bir ceket giyiyor. Mavi bir kravat, pembe çoraplar, mavi ayakkabılar ve mavi bir saç bandı var. P2 P2 siyah saçlı bir adam. Kırmızı pantolon ve siyah ayakkabılarla siyah ve kırmızı bir gömlek giyiyor. Grubun lideri gibi görünüyor. P3 P3 basmakalıp bir ineğin siyah saçlı bir temsilidir. Siyah tişört ve siyah pantolon üzerine sarı bir yelek giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift gözlük ve bir çift sarı ayakkabı giyiyor. P4 P4 siyah saçlı bir adam. Mavi bir gömlek ve mavi pantolon, mavi ayakkabılar ve mavi bir şapka giyer, ayrıca açılmamış bir yelek giyer. SpectronizerQUAT Coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Arka Plan Antrenörler gökdelenler ve kayalıklarla dolu pembe 2B bir şehrin önünde dans ediyor. Neredeyse planları/çizimleri gibi görünüyor. Şehre saldıran dev bir robot ve bir canavar görülebilir. Köprü boyunca yukarıdan demir bir uzay gemisi gelir ve beş ışık yaratır ve ışıklar koçların kıyafetleriyle aynı renklere sahiptir ve kollarının hareketlerini takip eder. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 (P2/P3)/Altın Hareket 2 (P1 / P4): Bu Altın Hareket P2, P3, P4, P1 sıralamasıyla dansçı başına birer birer gider: *'P1:' Ellerinizle barış işaretleri yapın ve dizlerinizi hafifçe bükün. *'P2:' Kollarını aynalı bir "L" ye koy. *'P3:' Sağ kolunuzu yavaşça yana doğru çekin. *'P4:' Sağ bacağınızı bükün ve sağ elinizi arkasına koyarken solu öne koyun. Altın 2, 3 ve 4 (P2/P3)/Altın, 1, 3 ve 4 (P1/P4) Hareketleri: Kollarınızı havada sallayın ve sol elinizi sırtınıza koyun ve sonra doğrudan kollarınızı tekrar sallayın ve sağ elinizi sırtınıza koyun. Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1/P4) Gold Move 2 (P2/P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (all) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) (Updated Remake) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) (Updated Remake) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 and P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (all) (Updated Remake) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) (Updated Remake) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) (Updated Remake) Spectronizerquat gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 and P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (All) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Bu, bir Ubisoft Club-Unlockable olan ilk Dance Crew rutinidir. Galeri Oyun Dosyaları SPECS.png|''Spectronizer'' spectronizerquat.jpg|''Spectronizer'' (Remake) Spectronizerquat cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016/''2017/''2018/''2019) SpectronizerQUAT jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) SpectronizerQUAT banner bkg.png| menu banner Spectronizerquat cover albumbkg.png| album background spectronizerquat cover@2x.jpg| cover spectronizerquat cover 2x.png| cover Spectronizerquat p3 jd2014 ava.png|P3's avatar on Spectronizerquat p3 jd2015 ava.png|P3's avatar on and later games Spectronizerquat p3 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Spectronizerquat p3 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Spectronizerquat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Spectronizerquat jd3 background element 1.png|Background element 1 Spectronizerquat jd3 background element 2.png|Background element 2 Spectronizerquat jd3 background element 3.png|Background element 3 Spectronizerquat jd3 background element 4.png|Background element 4 Spectronizerquat jd3 background element 5.png|Background element 5 In-Game Screenshots Spectronizer jd3 menu wii.png|''Spectronizer on the menu (Wii/PS3) Spectronizerquat jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Spectronizerquat jdwii2 menu.png|''Spectronizer'' on the menu Spectronizer jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Spectronizerquat jd2016 menu 8thgen.png|''Spectronizer'' on the menu (8th-gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 load 8thgen.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 coachmenu 7thgen.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Spectronizerquat jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Spectronizerquat jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Spectronizerquat jdc score.png| scoring screen spectronizerquat jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) spectronizerquat jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Spectronizerquat jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Spectronizerquat jd3 gameplay 2.jpg Spectronizerquat jd3 gameplay 3.jpg Others Spectronizerquat jd2016 menu progression.gif| menu progression finechina easteregg 4.png|P4 s appearance in Fine China Videos Official Audio Spectronizer (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Spectronizer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Spectronizer - Just Dance 3 Spectronizer - Just Dance Wii 2 Just Dance Now! (Spectronizer Sentai Express, 5 Estrelas) PC Just Dance 2016 - Sentai Express - Spectronizer (Xbox 360) Spectronizer - Just Dance 2016 (8th Gen) Spectronizer - 舞力全开活力派 Spectronizer - Just Dance 2017 Spectronizer - Just Dance 2018 Spectronizer - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Spectronizer - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance 3 NOGUI Spectronizer (Remake) References Site Navigation es:Spectronizer en:Spectronizer Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Japonca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Sentai Express Şarkıları Kategori:Tom Salta Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开：活力派 Şarkıları Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche Kategori:Cain Kitsais Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Club Unlockable